


His Belongings

by wishingonglaciers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonglaciers/pseuds/wishingonglaciers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski searches Derek's loft during the search for Erica and Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Belongings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m disregarding the loft as pictured in the show - note AU Canon Divergence tag. 
> 
> I repeat, note AU Canon Divergence tag.
> 
> I’m working on Courage to Grow Up still, but real life, i.e. two jobs and grad school.
> 
> I tried looking it up, but all I got was shoddy republican pamphlets about resisting the police. I have no idea if you can execute a search warrant when someone isn’t there, but you probably can, so I’m going with it. Also, that it would be the sheriff’s department and not the police department. This is obviously fictional. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

There had been reports of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd being seen with Derek Hale before they’d disappeared. As he was already a person of interest, and hadn’t managed to ingratiate himself into the town at all—instead, lurking around in the woods and in the industrial part of town and showing up at the high school on a semi-regular basis, Derek Hale had managed to once again draw attention from the Sheriff’s Department.

The Sheriff knocked loudly on the door. He waited a few moments, and knocked again.  
“Derek Hale, this is the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department. We have a warrant to search your residence.” 

He knocked one more time before he motioned for his deputy to pick the lock. The deputy got out his lock pick and went to pick the lock, only to find that the door was open. He opened the door and slowly entered the apartment. 

It was very empty, almost barren. There was nothing hanging on the walls, no rugs or carpets on the floor, and next to no furniture. There was a sleeping bag in the corner. Next to it was a chair, a duffle bag, a crate, a paper grocery bag, and a case of bottled water. The Sheriff couldn’t see anything else in the room. 

He walked over to the corner, curious to see what this young man had when he had so little.  
The Sheriff opened the duffle bag. It had clothes in it, of course, all dark colored, and then a small bag of toiletries. He upended it onto the floor to get a better look at the contents. The clothes, while few seemed well maintained. He patted down the bag and turned it inside out to ensure that there wasn’t any evidence still in it.

Sheriff Stilinski looked into the paper bag next, seeing some granola bars and some apples. Anyone who looks at Hale can tell that he works out—this isn’t the kind of diet that can support that. How the hell is he keeping that much muscle mass on him? 

The Sheriff moved over to the crate. There were a few books in there. Some Ayn Rand and Kerouac, as well as the Lord of the Rings trilogy. This definitely wasn’t what he’d have expected Derek Hale to be reading. There was also a picture frame. He pulled it out of the crate to find a obviously smoke damaged photograph of Talia Hale. 

Damn—sometimes he managed to forget that the kid had lost absolutely everything. No wonder he hardly had anything. His entire family except for his older sister had died in that fire, and his sister had just recently been killed. During the investigation of Laura Hale’s death, the Sheriff had done some checking. The two remaining Hale’s hadn’t seemed to put down many roots in New York, working a few odd jobs here and there and regularly switching residences. It seemed like they typically worked under the table gigs. It had almost seemed like they were running from something.  
“Uh, Sheriff?” He heard his deputy start to say. He turned around only to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They continued into the hallway. The Sheriff saw a hand grab the door, and suddenly a yell.

“What the fuck?!”

Hale was back and they hadn’t even found anything.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I welcome any feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
